


Tone

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: There are black Time Lords.





	Tone

"You see, New Companion," explained the Doctor, "there are black Time Lords. Although by 'are' I mean 'were' as I am the last of my race, except for when the Master is alive which--" He consulted the wall chart. "--he currently isn't."

"What, really?" asked New. "Black ones?"

"Yes," said the Doctor. "And by 'black', I am referring to the human concept of differentiation based on skin colour. The Time Lords were not literally black, nor am I using 'black' in a derogatory or metaphoric sense."

"So they were like African American time lords," asked New. "Except not actually African or American, because they were Gallifreyan, so, technically, not black at all."

"Yes," agreed the Doctor. "By which I mean, no. They really were black and Gallifreyan."

"Wow," said New. "Black Time Lords. Who would have thought it?"

"For a generally isolationist monoculture we're actually quite ethnically diverse since we can massively rewrite our DNA at each regeneration."

"Really?" asked New.

"Well, yes and no," the Doctor admitted, "because regeneration doesn't actually work that way and I'm just dumbing it down for you, but the ethnically diverse bit is true. Black Time Lords, white Time Lords, neon pink Time Lords, midnight blue Time Lords, Time Lord shrimps -- that one didn't catch on."

"Gosh!" said New. "That's amazing!"

"There are also Time Lords who you would visually characterise as Asian by your human standards," added the Doctor.

"See," said New, "now I know you're making it up."

The Doctor grinned, tossing back her long brown hair. "One thing you'll learn, travelling with me, New Companion, is that anything is possible."

"Even black Time Lords?"

"Especially black Time Lords!" insisted the Doctor. "Now, let's go have some chips."

"I can't eat because I am a simple robot," New Companion reminded her. "Also, I love you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," the Doctor mused.


End file.
